The Storm Princess
by akune
Summary: Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze, the neglected Namikaze, is also the strongest and with her partner Kan'u and another she will change the world and maybe another.
1. The Storm and the Fire Meet

The Storm Princess.

Okay, so this is my first fanfiction and I wrote it during boot camp so if you don't like it well... stop reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Mai-Hime if I did I would not have been at boot camp.

Thoughts '_Crap_'

Speaking "Crap"

Jutsus **Gokka Mekkyo**

**Chapter 1: The Storm and the Fire Meet.**

Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze, the oldest child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, was in a clearing in training ground 44, the Forrest of Death, practicing her fuuton and suiton jutsu. Suddenly she sensed a chakra signature coming towards her location and fast, even at the tender age of 5 Natsumi knew better than to be caught by anyone. If she was caught her father who, was hokage and ran the village, would be told while she was dragged home and questioned aobut her abilities she did not want to speak about.

With those thoughts she stopped her practicing, hid her presence and chakra signature and shot out of the forrest like a rocket. At the time she exited the forrest a purple haired woman arrived at the clearing. She wore a brown trench coat, A short brown skirt, with a fishnet top as her only covering.

"Someone was here and they're strong, not at my level but strong non-the-less." The woman said

Natsumi was hopping through the trees at a quick pace, when she came out of the tree's she saw a pond, and some buildings indicating that she was in a clan home. The insignia on the buildings let her come to terms that she was in the uchiaha compound.

'Little pup you were doing very well in your jutsu training, especially considering your age." A female voice in Natsumi's head told the little red head. The voice in her head was none other the the Juubei no Okamiryu, Kan'u. She had sealed herself in Natsumi when she was born and spoke to Natsumi when she was 3.

'Yes but I was not expecting to be detected or found by Anko Mitarashi.' Natsumi responded back. Immediately Natsumi jumped to the left dodging what ever was thrown at her and responded with a **suiton:teppodama** in the direction that the attack came from. An omph was heard before Natsumi turned in the location of the assailent.

Upon laying eyes on her assailent she noticed it was a boy with black hair and eyes signifying him as an Uchiha. Now that she had her attacker she went to confront the uchiha to find out why he attacked Natsumi was close enough she kicked her downed attacker and jumped back quickly well aware that hew was just acting unconcieness.

When Natsumi kicked him the uchiha grunted in pain and lept to his feet determined to find out who the intruder was and what she was doing in the uchiha compound. "Who are you and what are you doing in the uchiha compound?" The uchiha asked.

"Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze, and I'm only here because I was on my way home. Now who are you uchiha and why are you attacking me?" She replied still on edge.

"Itachi Uchiha, heir to the Uchiha clan, and son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. I attacked you because I didn't know if you meant harm to the Uchiha clan or not." Itroduced the now named Itachi. Upon finding out who had attacked her and why Natsumi let the tension in her body go and relaxed before she realized she still had to go home.

"I see well I'm pretty sure we'll meet again and we can talk more at that time. Until then, JA NE!" Natsumi said before winking at Itachi and shunshining away.

" Right I've been training to hard and hit my head. Hard." Itachi said before he turned towards the Uchiha compound and head to his home.

- 3 Weeks Later -

Over the three weeks Itachi and Natusmi met multiple times. After a run in with each other in front of Konoha's ninja academy when both were heading to class, they agreed to meet more often and train together in secret after school (academy). Through this Itachi mastered the **Gokakyu no Jutsu** and began to learn swords and seals on the side with Natsumi. Natsumi learned more suiton and futon, as well as started on raiton justus, because of the Uchiha library. She on the side was also able to train a sparing partner that could compete with her in all branches of the ninja way.

Itachi and Naruto were resting at the pier, of the lake they met at, regaining the energy they used in training. Both were studing seals and genjutsu scrolls (Natsumi - seals and Itachi - genjutsu) when Natsumi threw a kunai 60 ft. behind them. This action alerted Itachi that they were not alone and that he should be ready for anything.

"Come out! I can feel your presence!" Natsumi demanded.

"Oh my to think Kushina's oldest daughter is with my oldest son." A woman's voice said surprised. The woman stepped around the tree she was hiding behind to reveal herself to the two children. She had black hair and eyes like Itachi did, stood at 5'7" and wore a blue undershirt with a grey overdress on top.

"Okaa-sama!" Itachi stated in a surprised voice, he was not expecting his mother to come find him. "Natsumi this is my Okaa-Sama Mikoto Uchiha. Okaa-sama this is my friend and class mate Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze." Itachi introduced after he calmed down.

"Hajime Mashta Uchiha-san." Natsumi said formally while bowing.

"Please raise your head and just call me Mikoto. I'm glad you and my son are getting along so well. Can I see what you two have learned?" Mikoto asked. While she did not expect alot since they were 5 and self studying, she wanted to know what they knew so she could help.

Both children looked at each other before shruging their shoulders in agreement. Both set their books on the ground, then jumped onto the lake, performing the water walking exercise to stay above the water, and ran out to the center of the lake.

Itachi entered his clans stance for the interceptor fist while Natsumi entered in to the opening stance for chinese kempo. Boh stared the other down for 5 seconds before charging at one another at mid-chunin speed.


	2. Poll

Sorry. I never thought I would have done this myself but it seems like I must. A new poll has been put up and I will close it on the 30th at 12:00pm This will determine an update or not. Depending on how the poll goes depends on if this post will go down sooner or later.


End file.
